A kiss for a kiss
by Mochi1
Summary: ~This is a Rose+Lloyd fan fic {huray} it has a part that is probably rated PG, but it doesn't say any thing, its just really sugestive ^_- ~


New Page 1

~This is for all those people who reviewed on 'I'll always be with you' asking for a Rose+Lloyd one. Since Rose kicks ass and Lloyd is a bishonen I decided to write a story about them.~

Lloyd walked down the cobblestone steps to the eastern side of Donau, where there was quite a racket. It turns out that three Gengrich Gang members were robbing a woman.

"Oh help me! Help!" yelled the woman to Lloyd.

"You better get away from her right now." Said Lloyd, walking toward the three gang members.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked the leader of the three.

Lloyd swiftly drew his fire-red sword and cut his head off. The two remaining gang members were at first frozen with fear, until they realized that they should get out of his way. They ran out of the town and back to the barrens.

Lloyd began to walk away. "Please, tell me your name. I'm, one of the three sisters."

He stopped. "Lloyd." Then he resumed walking. Leaving the girl there.

***

Dart and his gang of dragoons walk into the heavenly scented town. There are flowers everywhere.

"Hmm, maybe since they worship stars in Fletz, maybe they worship flowers here." Asked Dart to no one in particular.

"Well, lets explore, we have to get your dragoon spirit back, Dart." Said Rose, keeping her stare on the steps leading to the east side of the village. _I sense strong energy here…I can't tell them. It might worry Shana, and what if I'm wrong? No, I won't tell. _

_ _

They walked into the very first house on the right. It happened to belong to a woman, who was crying. She looked up. "Are you a gang member? If you are you better give me back my fiancé right now!" she yelled, standing up from her bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where your fiancé is, and I'm not a gang member. But I am looking for there hide out." Said Dart, trying to be useful.

"You are? You're going to go to their hideout? Oh would you rescue Lynn for me?" asked the woman.

"Sure, if we can find him there." Said Albert.

"Good, here would you take this note to the Mayor of this town. You can't go to the Valley without his approval." The woman said, handing Dart the letter.

"The Valley?" asked Dart, putting the letter in his pocket.

"The Valley of Disrupted Gravity." Replied the woman.

Soon after the group left her house they went off and explored the town for themselves, mostly just buying items and new weapons and talking with the locals about the gang. It started getting dark. Afterwards, they all met up again in the center of the town. Dart said that they should get going.

"But Dart! I don't want to leave yet! Its so pretty here, lets just stay tonight and get rested up." Protested Shana, gripping his arm.

"Oh alright, I guess we should since it would be after midnight by the time we got to Fletz." Said Dart, as he gave into Shanas' pleading.

Dart told everyone to meet outside of the inn the next morning and everyone went off to do there own sight seeing. Shana took Dart to the garden that was overlooking the ocean, Hashel went back to the weapon shop, Albert went into the inn and went to sleep, but Rose stayed where she was, sitting comfortably on the edge of a well with her arms crossed.

After a few minutes of being alone the curiosity of what was giving off such great power consumed Rose and she went up the paved steps to explore. She saw a big ladder leading up to the mayors home, a den leading to the weapon store were Hashel was, and then several colorful ladders were leading up to some balconies. Rose felt the aura strongest when she was under a lavender colored one, so she climbed up it.

She entered a dark room, but he could feel the aura even more intensely. She carefully listened to any movements in the room, since she couldn't see. She walked deeper into the room and sensed the power more deeply; as if it was right in front of her She uneasily stepped back. But then two warm hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders. She stepped back, and struggled out of the grip of the unknown hands.

"Who's there?" She yelled holding out her rapier preparing to strike.

"That's what I should be asking." Whispered the mellow, deep voice of a man.

"Lloyd…"Whispered Rose.

Lloyd smirked as he stepped closer to Rose. He put his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck.

She grinned. "It's been a while." She said.

"A while? More like a few centuries." Replied Lloyd as he reached down to kiss her.

She kissed him back, standing on her toes to reach his lips. After they kissed they stood in each other's embrace in the darkness of the room.

"Remember when we were teenagers, Lloyd?" asked Rose thinking back.

"Yeah, our love was taboo. The winglies were ordered to slaughter all and any Dragoons. But I couldn't kill you. So I let you go, and leave me." Whispered Lloyd.

"I never wanted to leave you. I would have stayed, even if it meant my own death." Said Rose, on the verge of crying. "You are the only one who could make me smile."

Lloyd kissed her gently again. "I saw you at the Hero's Tournament." Said Lloyd.

"I saw you too, but I couldn't talk to you, I was with Dart." Said Rose as she brushed her hand through his silver hair.

Lloyd then escaped from her clutch and turned on a light, so they could see each other. The room was small, it had one door, and the walls were covered with pillows and flowers, mostly roses.

Rose went over to the wall and sat on one of the pillows and beckoned him over with her. Then Rose kissed him again, they touched tongues. Lloyd slowly leaned Rose backwards so that she was lying down under him. After the exhausting kiss they opened their eyes and stared at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for the first time in a long time. Her mysteriously dark eyes, his bright golden eyes, they were both filled with love.

"I love you." Rose whispered into Lloyds ear as he started to take off her clothes and she began unbuckling his vest.

***

That morning Rose awoke with Lloyd strong arms wrapped around her. She wanted to stay there forever, but she knew she had to leave her only love.

"Lloyd." Said Rose as she began to put her armor back on.

He woke instantly from the sound of his loves voice. He looked into her eyes, they showed sadness. He stood up and embraced her one final time. He then walked over to one of the flower plants growing in the room. He had plucked a red rose.

He handed the rose to her with a kiss. "A rose for a Rose." He quietly murmured.

No words were spoken as they finished getting dressed in silence. Then Rose was about to leave, but then Lloyd stopped her.

He took her into his arms and she began to cry. "Why can't we be together?" asked Rose, her voice shaky.

"Its forbidden." Said Lloyd, as he kissed her cheek. She backed up, holding her cheek, as if she was saving the kiss, eternally.

"I hope our paths cross again." Said Rose, as she stepped down the ladder, her tears freely falling now. Before she came to the inn she wiped away all evidence that she had been crying away, and shoved away all emotion, like she always is like.

"Where have you been?" asked Dart.

"…" Rose didn't answer; she just looked back at the ladder, and at the shadowy figure on the balcony.

**~The End~ **

***

~So did you like it? I hope so ^.^, well see I didn't know the names of the 3rd sister or the fiancé of Lynn, or the real name of the valley if i was right i don't know, so if you know it will you review and tell me please?~


End file.
